


At First

by thecarlysutra



Series: 100 Words of a Hero: Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: "You free for dinner tonight?" Clint asks one day. "I wanna show you something."





	At First

  
Natasha's been with SHIELD for about nine months. Nine months since Clint took a chance on her. They've been working together a lot--whether that's Fury keeping an eye on her, she isn't sure, but she doesn't mind. 

"You free for dinner tonight?" he asks one day. "I wanna show you something." 

She doesn't know what she's expecting, but it isn't this. Laura Barton, beautiful and smiling and pregnant. 

"Clint's told me so much about you," Laura gushes. 

Clint hasn't told Natasha anything about Laura, but she understands. 

Natasha smiles. "It's nice to meet you," she says, and it is.  



End file.
